Surprises
by Nalet
Summary: The Smith family learns of Rick's selfless act at the end of the wedding.


The Smith family sat on the couch in silence as they continuously rethought the events that just happened. The room stayed silent for a long time.

"I can't believe he left, again." Beth said though she knew it wasn't that big a surprise.

"Oh come on are we really just going to sit here and be upset about Rick leaving." Jerry said. "I mean when was the last time Rick's ever done anything to benefit us?"

"He's my dad." Beth said.

"He made me feel better after I lost my first job." Summer stated.

"He's saved my life countless times." Morty finished.

Jerry said nothing, no one did. The room went back to silence until they heard a knock at the door.

Jerry answered the door. Standing there was one of the alien cops that brought them to earth.

"Hello are you Jerry Smith?" The creature asked.

"Yes" Jerry answered.

The alien pulled out a slip of colorful paper and handed it to Jerry.

"You're invited to a small party celebrating the capture of Rick Sanchez." It said.

Jerry took the invite, thanked him, and shut the door. He then got a better look at the piece of paper.

 _Jerry Smith and his family are invited as guest of honor to the celebration of wanted criminal Rick Sanchez's capture._

 _Party takes place in the high school gym and will start at 6:00. Please wear formal attire._

Jerry went to the living room and told the rest of his family.

"You're not actually planning on going?" Beth asked.

"Yeah dad that's like complete betrayal." Summer agreed.

Jerry looked at Morty expecting him to say something, but he never did.

"We're guest of honor." Jerry said trying to convince his family to at least let him go.

"Seriously, Jerry? You're going to that party because you think you'll get special treatment." Beth said now enraged.

Morty looked up to see what his father was going to say.

All Jerry did was try to find a way to say yes without offending Beth. When Morty realized this he went straight upstairs to his room.

"Look I get that Rick was a huge dick a lot of the time, but we can't just do this to him." Beth told her husband.

That night Jerry managed to sneak out and go to that party. He got there and had somewhat of a good time. Later in the party someone got up on the stage.

"We'd like to thank you all for coming, and we'd especially like to thank Jerry Smith. If he had not given us that tip we would not have been able to find the criminal." He said.

Jerry looked around confused by what the thing had just said.

"In fact we have a recording of the phone call right here." The alien on stage added.

They then started playing a recording of the phone call that "Jerry" made. Though after the first word Jerry knew who really did this. Right after Jerry heard the part where Rick made sure that he and his family got home safely, Jerry ran onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"That was not me." He said. "Rick turned himself in."

"Well that's a shocker." The alien that was originally on stage said.

Everyone else began laughing, everyone except Jerry.

"Shouldn't that count for something, like shouldn't his term be shortened or something?" Jerry asked.

Everyone started laughing again.

"What do you think this is? A Disney movie?" Someone from the crowd shouted.

Jerry watched all of the creatures not care about the selfless act Rick made.

"Look Jerry, Rick has committed every crime ever, he's not getting out anytime soon." One of the cops said.

Jerry came home to see an angry family waiting for him.

Jerry thought and thought of some big speech about how bad he felt and that he wouldn't do this again, but all he said was, "Rick turned himself in."

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"He made sure that we got to come home and remain safe." Jerry said. "I mean who would have guessed he would do that? I guess Rick can surprise you from time to time."

"Well we gotta get him out." Summer said.

"Summer he's probably in the top maximum secretary prison that's ever existed, there is no getting him out." Morty said. "Maybe dad's right maybe we should just move on."

Morty walked up to his room and managed to get one of Rick's beers.


End file.
